


Go to sleep, Bella

by LoopyLouXD



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLouXD/pseuds/LoopyLouXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The Doctor is contacted by a scared little girl, but not everyone can be saved. Sometimes, it's just too late, and all that's left to do is rock a dying girl to sleep.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go to sleep, Bella

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd like to just state that I wrote this a few months before 'The Bells of Saint John' premiered...  
> Moffat likes to hack my brain and steal my ideas.

Hello?

**Hello, I'm the Doctor.**

Doctor? Doctor who? Have you come to help me?

**Maybe, why? Do you need help?**

I… I don't know where I am… I'm all alone… I'm scared…

**Don't be scared – everything's going to be alright. What's your name?**

Bella. Bella Lovette.

**Okay Bella, how old are you?**

Ten.

**Alright, listen to me Bella; everything's going to be okay. I'm going to help you. Can you tell me where you are?**

It's dark… I… I can't see… I don't know… I'm all alone…

**No, Bella, you're not alone; I'm here, remember? I'm still here.**

Why can I… why can I hear you in my head? The others are gone, but you're still here…

**Telepathic radiowave. Your brain reached out to the strongest signal it could find – mine. That's why – hang on a minute, did you say 'others'? What do you mean?**

There were others, before; other voices, so many voices, shouting in my head. I yelled at them to go away, to be quiet, but they wouldn't listen… I kept yelling and screaming at them to stop, to leave me alone, until finally they did.

**…What?**

The voices. All of a sudden, they stopped, and it was quiet. Then, everything went dark… and I was alone… I was alone for so long… but then I heard your voice, Doctor. After so long, you were there. Please, Doctor, I don't want to be alone anymore. Please help me…

**What was it like before the dark? Where were you before the voices went away?**

It was white. Before the dark, everything was white and warm and clear… and there were flashes of blue; bright, beautiful, dazzling blue… now it's so dark and cold…

**…What year was it?**

Wh…What?

**Before the dark. What year was it?**

…Nineteen-fifteen… twenty-thirty… no… thirty-forty-two… it was thirty-forty-two.

**Are you sure?**

Yes… I'm sure…

**What planet were you on?**

Mess… no, it was Juda… quel… Ear – no, Kazec… Fue… no, La… Labana… it was Labana.

**Bella, I'm sorry… I am so, so sorry.**

What? Why? What's wrong?

**Labana was the planet that developed the Psychic News Network, yes? Everyone on the planet had their minds linked to a single, hyper-sensitive computer system, located at the planet's core, right?**

I… I don't know…

**On November the fourth, thirty-forty-two, the computer overloaded, destroying the planet.**

Why… why are you telling me this… I don't understand…

**I'm sorry Bella, I really am, but… I think you're what's left of that computer system…**

I… I don't… no, that's… that's not true… I'm not…

**Yes you are, Bella. You couldn't handle all those voices screaming in your head, and your system overloaded. It's not your fault, Bella, okay? It's not your fault.**

I only… I only wanted them to be quiet… I didn't mean to… to… I'm sorry.

**It's okay, Bella.**

I don't want to be alone anymore…

**You won't be Bella. The explosion was big enough to rip a small hole in space and time, big enough to reach out to me, but it's closing now…**

What… what am I?

**An echo – an echo of a little girl's personality that your system happened to pick up in those last moments. But it's okay, you're fading now. You won't be alone anymore.**

It's so dark here, Doctor… I'm so tired… I'm so scared…

**You don't have to be scared anymore, Bella. Go to sleep; the dark will go away now.**

I'm… I'm sorry, Doctor.

**It's okay, Bella – just go to sleep.**


End file.
